spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Specimen 5
Spec 5= Specimen 5 is a hostile enemy in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion first encountered at Room 210. According to the CAT-DOS, Specimen 5 was found in an abandoned church sometime before the events of the game. Its behavior before its containment is yet unknown. Appearance Specimen 5 is a faceless, humanoid creature with hoof-like feet. It lacks hands and has a large, red-brown blade attached to its right wrist. Specimen 5's body appears to be feminine in shape, and its skin looks as if it is made out of either paper or a parchment of some sort. It wears no clothes or accessories of any kind. Gameplay Specimen 5 will appear starting at the end of Room 210. Though it is very slow, it deals roughly 60 points of damage for each attack. Specimen 5's most dangerous power is its ability to create hallucinations. During the chase, the player's vision will become obscured by a thick fog. Added to this is the surface of the walls, floor, and doors occasionally becoming one of three different animated textures: a scintillating black and green texture, a repeating pattern of pale brownish-colored humanoid faces, or a river of blood. Although these textures come and go, the fog persists until the player has escaped Specimen 5 completely. In the Endless Mode, Specimen 5 is faster than the base game. When player is killed by Specimen 5, the screen flashes red and a death screen shows up along with the text: "Tiny, Shining holes in the sky. Delicate, perfect emptiness. Black, growing absences of life. Cold, swarming death. And we shall become them." Audio "LUSTING STRAWBERRY," Specimen 5's chase theme. Sounds heard when Specimen 5 is near the player. Bugs * Sometimes, Specimen 5 lands a final strike on the player, but it does not kill them; Specimen 5 instead leaves the chase, suddenly vanishing. The player's health bar will regenerate completely once they go into the next room. * The hallucinations created by Specimen 5 would glitch out in some circumstances: it will replace the warped wall texture with the one for normal walls. Trivia * Before January 2015, Specimen 5 created a much thicker fog than it does now, slowed the player's movement speed, and had no blood texture effect. This was considered to be more frustrating than scary, as it led to problems seeing the exit door of any given room, or even navigating the paths in the "Dark Chamber" rooms. * Specimen 5 is most likely an homage to the video game series, Silent Hill - particularly Silent Hill 2 -, which is known for its rusty, bloody metallic rooms, foggy environments (especially the Foggy Room), and visceral hallucinations. ** Specifically, Silent Hill 1, 3, 4, and 5 are known for rusty rooms. Silent Hill 2 is actually known for its more gray aesthetic, with large amounts of fog, rain, and dreary colors. ** The specimen itself somewhat resembles the Nurses and the Mannequins from Silent Hill 2. ** The sword attached to its right wrist highly resembles the great knife Pyramid Head carries from Silent Hill 2. ** The sounds it makes while being nearby the player seem to be clanking metallic noises, resembling the ambient sounds in some Silent Hill games. ** A faint siren can also be heard when Specimen 5 is giving chase, further supporting this theory. * The specimen's ability to manipulate the player's senses implies that the player may have a weak will and/or mental issues, at least according to CAT-DOS. * The notes around the area where Specimen 5 is found first, as well as its effectiveness against those with weak wills, suggest that it may be the "Mother" of the Cult in Room 210. *In one of the chambers, the player will encounter a subtle Star Wars reference, which is Han Solo frozen in carbonite. *The background for the death screen of Specimen 5 seems to resemble a Satanic pentagram. *Specimen 5 is referred to in the game data as "bab". *Specimen 5 and Unknown Specimen 3 are the only specimens that are capable of chasing wall textures in normal rooms. |-|HD= Appearance It now has a fully fluid 3D model. Gameplay Specimen 5's speed has been increased. It also kicks down the door when it enters a room, leaving it on the floor. The fog now appears to be absent. Trivia |-|Gallery= CAT-DOS Specimen 5.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 5. Bab render1.png|Specimen 5. Bab render2.png|Specimen 5. Spec 5.png|Specimen 5. Bab render3.png|Specimen 5. S5DSCRN.jpg|Specimen 5's death screen. Specimen 5 death screen.gif|Specimen 5's death screen, animated. Ren5.png|Specimen 5 from Spooky's HD Renovation. DoorBreaker.PNG|Specimen 5 breaking down a door in the HD Renovation. ezgif-1-b69c40738b.gif|Specimen 5 chasing the player. Specimen5Chase.png|Specimen 5 chasing the Player Specimen 5 buggg.png|Specimen 5 Stuck in the Door Category:Specimen